


mob帕。

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *梦帕前提，牛头人情节有*我没有心
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	mob帕。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在跑还来得及

昏暗的地下室顶上晃动着一盏时明时灭的白炽灯，几根外露的电线牵住灯泡，驱赶一团一团的飞虫。晃过来，晃过去，再晃过来，帕拉德望着那个吱呀作响的灯泡出神。一个男人揪住他的卷毛把他的头扭回去，凑上来的是一根狰狞的棒状物，刚刚还在帕拉德的身体里进出，带着淫靡的水光。帕拉德没有反抗，任由男人把气味浓郁的生殖器官塞进他的嘴里。他觉得他的嘴角已经被磨破皮了，被操得麻木差点脱臼的嘴也不会什么讨好入侵者的技巧。帕拉德只是偶尔斜着眼看向那个灯泡，想象它什么时候掉下来，把他们全部砸死。

事情发生得毫无预兆，至少对于帕拉德来说是这样。但这群人似乎是早有预谋的，从他们过于丰富的道具就可以看得出来，包括那根改良升级后的抑制bugster的电缆。帕拉德本想用永梦的力量逃脱，但他联系不上永梦，体内来自永梦的人类部分也不起作用。他的晶卡被夺走，扔到了很远的地方，再强的格斗能力在人数劣势面前也逐渐败下阵来。他慌神了，眼看着男人们把他一点点打开，像是剥开美味的食物的包装袋，把他层层撕开。

帕拉德被反绑着双手，只能扭动身子让自己趴下挡住隐私的部位，臀部又无法遮挡。男人们恶趣味地保留了桃红色的袖套和矮根的靴子，嬉笑着朝帕拉德的身体伸出手。

最先落下的手覆盖上了帕拉德的臀部，帕拉德的臀肉不算丰满，是属于男性的窄瘦，男人却揉得起劲，沿着尾椎一路向下，掠过穴口，按压会阴的软肉。有几只手捏着帕拉德的腿把它掰开，被帕拉德踹到了一两只，一个声音说再动就把你的腿打断。他们大概真的会这么做。帕拉德还是没有妥协，把开腿的范围控制在最小。身体随着男人们的动作颤抖，没有发出声音。

大腿被分别绑上电线，交叉着环上腰肢，绕到背上，再绕到胸口，在胸周围环了两圈，把粉嫩的、小小的乳晕挤出来。一个男人低沉地说了声安分点，把他的双手解开，帕拉德迅速拍开按上来的手，再想要把手缩回来的时候被抓住手腕往后一拧——帕拉德痛得差点失去意识，失声地惨叫——右手手腕以不正常的方式扭曲了。双手被合在胸前，再次被绑住，长出来的一截电线环在脖子上。有人从背后把他抱起来，颤抖的双腿已经无法站稳，只能倚靠在身后的男人身上。胸口被舔舐、被亲吻，紧闭的双腿再次被强行掰开，帕拉德失去了反抗的能力，甚至在有人把手指塞进后穴时都没有出声阻止。

手腕无法忽视的胀痛和骨折的恐怖与被强行侵犯的撕裂感交杂在一起冲上帕拉德的大脑，他开始发出抽泣声，下嘴唇已经被咬出血，眼泪也断断续续地流下来。男人探进他的后穴时发出一声惊叹，嘴里吐露出更加猥亵的话语，让帕拉德涨红了脸。那些话里甚至有很多词汇他无法理解，他只是本能地知道男人在羞辱他，再加上恶心的笑容和语气。恐惧感引发愤怒，他低声咒骂把他团团围住的人，换来的是更加快速的抽插和毫不留情的扩张幅度，他张开嘴只能发出徒增羞耻感的呻吟，想要咽下去也闭不上嘴，嘴里塞入了混杂着男性气味和汗味的手指。帕拉德想到这个人可能是刚撸过就把手塞进来了，不禁发出干呕的声音。后穴被插入了另一个人的手指，两人以不同的速度和深度交叉操弄他，帕拉德蹬腿想要摆脱束缚，腿上的电线忽然收紧，抑制数据输入身体让被缠绕的部位都感到一阵被电击的刺痛，半勃的前端淌出一些晶莹的液体，被抹去后擦在帕拉德的小腹上。欲望被人富有技巧地上下撸动，那个动作分明就是想要从他的身体里榨取出什么。胸口的小点被人舔舐、触摸，湿热的口腔吸允一边，粗糙的宽厚的手指揉捏另一边，把两粒都欺负得红肿。有人把头埋在帕拉德的腰间，有人用性器摩擦他的膝窝，他都无暇顾及。身后托住他的男人似乎对他常年被高领遮住、时隐时现的脖颈感兴趣，从下颌角一路往下轻咬，舌尖在几粒浅浅的痣上打转。他全身都被触摸、被逗弄，无处可逃。平日自由自在的bugster早就无法忍受这种束缚。他甩甩头，努力使理智回到大脑。再次尝试与永梦联络。他能隐约感受到宿主的位置，但无法把心声传达到那里去。

在下体抽插进出的两人同时离开帕拉德的身体，拔出来的时候带着清晰的水声。穴口顶上一个高热而坚硬的物体，不用想都知道是什么，帕拉德闭上眼睛，这是他能做出的最后的反抗。

“睁开眼睛，小病毒。”帕拉德的脸被拍了几下，然后眼皮被强行撑开，他看见身前的人不知什么时候举了一块镜子过来，微微开合的穴口和蹭在它旁边高昂的性器一览无余。不要。帕拉德发出呜呜的声音，因为嘴里还塞着东西无法正常说话。嘴里的手退了出去，他刚想出声，尺寸吓人的性器就撞进了身体里，徒留一声惨叫。脖颈不自然地抬高，全身都紧绷起来，眼泪无法控制地涌出眼眶。他就这么看着自己被强暴了，从身前侵犯自己的人肩上看去，正好可以看见镜子里自己出神的表情，和淌出了红色液体的小穴，还有在里面进出的巨物。那人掐住他的胯骨，直直地往里面撞。帕拉德扭腰往后缩，又蹭到身后人的炙热。“不要这么着急。”身后的肉刃在他的尾椎骨处磨蹭，不时滑到穴口与在里面进出的柱体相碰。帕拉德只能顶腰躲闪，像是在迎合入侵者的动作。后穴因为不充分的扩张和紧张缩得很紧，入侵的男人骂了一句什么，掏出一瓶粘稠的液体，抽身退出后把液体抹进后穴，为了干得顺畅一些给内壁的每一处都细细抹上了淡粉色的液体。帕拉德无暇去思考那是什么，只能感觉到身体从脊椎开始逐渐变得酥麻燥热。

“喂，有必要用这么多吗，这个家伙没跟那个医生做过？”“太紧了，要你来你也动不了。简直像个中学生。”“哟呵？你还搞过小孩？”男人的话语断断续续地传入帕拉德的耳中，意识到他们提到的医生是永梦时羞红了脸。他想要夹紧双腿，又想起电击的惩罚，只是把膝盖往里合了一些。“不知道这玩意对病毒有没有用。”说话者弹了一下帕拉德的乳尖，帕拉德没有防备地发出一声轻喘，马上咬紧牙关——过于甜腻的声音让他不敢相信那是从自己嘴里发出的。“好像有用…先说好，玩坏了我可不管。”

腰被抓住，肉刃再次侵压进来，经过润滑后比前一次的生硬插入要顺畅得多，男人发出舒爽的叹息，捏住胯骨开始动作。受催情剂的影响身体很快就对入侵作出反应，最直观的就是随着抽插响起的水声。异常分泌的肠液加上润滑的液体帮助入侵者更好地深入，每次顶到深处帕拉德都会发出腻人的惊叫和喘息，还能动弹的手指抓住袖口，几乎要抠出几个洞来，头偏向一边，声音无法压抑。他被迫在这场噩梦般的性事中感受到了汹涌而来的快感。他被陌生人触碰、抚摸、插入，在敌人身下扭动腰肢，调笑和辱骂声不绝于耳。挫败感和羞耻心让眼泪沿着柔软温和的脸部轮廓一滴一滴地滴落，有人凑上来亲他，撬开失去力气的贝齿，抓住躲闪不及的舌缠绕、舔舐。那是一个不带怜惜的、极具侵犯意味的吻。帕拉德只能服从，这一个退开后，还要让下一个继续。

“…呜！！！不要……”戳到某一点时帕拉德弹起身子，向后仰弯成一张弓，背后的人扶着他的腰在他脊椎处的凹槽上磨蹭坚挺的性器，显然是已经等不及了。“就是这里吗？”“不是，不是的………不啊——！！！”力度陡然加大，几乎是整根拔出，只剩下龟头含在里面，然后是快速压入，每次都撞在敏感点上。腿上的电缆稍微松开，双腿被抬起，折成M字开腿。脚无法着地，主要受力点只有体内的肉棒，地心引力让帕拉德吃得更深，双手被束缚住也无法抓住什么，只能绝望地祈祷男人快点发泄出来，哪怕是在他的身体里也好。

伴随一声低吼，男人在帕拉德身体里射了出来。温度偏低的液体射入甬道，帕拉德眼前一片空白，瞳孔失去焦距，呻吟着射出一股仿生精液。柱体拔出的时候发出“啵”的一声轻响，射入的精液流出带来失禁的羞耻感。帕拉德向后倒去，被身后的人接住，湿热的气息打在耳边：“轮到我了。”“…！！”帕拉德吓得清醒了，挣扎着躲开。男人掐住腰直肏进去，淫靡的水声不断响起，混合帕拉德的呻吟和男人们粗重的喘息回荡在空旷的仓库。

“等不及了，前面的嘴给老子用用。”扯住头发把他的头拽下来，狰狞的肉棒拍打在帕拉德脸上，留下晶莹的前液，令人作呕的男性气息涌入他的鼻腔，反胃地干呕，想要扭开头又被捏着腮帮子捅进去。“舔都不会舔吗？”男人嗤笑着开始动作，“敢咬到就把你的牙都拔了。明明是别人干剩下的还像个雏一样，那个医生对你多温柔？”

不要提他……

尺寸过大的肉刃直抵喉咙，帕拉德不知道如何收起牙齿，只好努力张开嘴避免牙齿碰到招来更加粗暴的虐待。津液和前液从嘴角溢出，混合着泪水沿着下颌流到脖颈，流上颈上的电缆，顺着电缆滴到手腕，帕拉德厌恶地甩开，又因为动作沾上更多。“这么大个，脸还这么软，你们bugster都是这样吗？”性器抽出，连着几条透明的银丝，打在还在干呕的病毒脸上，扯住乱糟糟的卷毛不准他躲开，跳动的粗大性器磨蹭他的脸颊，不一会就射在了脸上。乳白色的黏液挂在发丝间，帕拉德几乎要吐出来，不敢想自己现在看上去有多肮脏。身后的人还在激烈地动作，被催淫的身子擅自迎合入侵者的肉刃，又一根性器凑到眼前，帕拉德还没来得及闭上嘴就被直接插到深喉，嘴角漏出断断续续的哭叫。

好痛，好麻，好奇怪。帕拉德在心里呼喊宿主的名字，祈祷宿主前来拯救他，又害怕有洁癖的医生从此厌恶他。他会觉得他很脏吗？全身上下都被侵犯，不知名的药物把他的大脑搅得一团乱，他迷迷糊糊地看见一个白色的身影。永梦、永梦…那个身影对他说，你看上去很享受，然后消失在一片白雾之中。帕拉德失去力气，前后的小嘴都被粗暴直接的抽插磨得红肿。他说不出话，发不出哪怕一个音节，他的喉咙早就哭喊得嘶哑了，苦涩的浊液没有预警地喷出，赶快张开嘴想把那些东西都吐出来，又被捂住强迫咽下去。帕拉德呛得发昏，没有注意到后穴的肉棒也射了出来。几个男人把他翻过身，躺在地上，失去焦点的眼睛无神地望向天花板，精致得像玩偶一样的脸七零八落的全是眼泪口水和精液。不算小的性器半耷在腿中间，无论怎么撸动都射不出东西，只是一股一股地往外淌水。后穴被肏得微微张开，红肿得像个初夜的少女，两轮射入的还没有完全流出，第三个就抬起他的腿欺身进入。臀部和胸部都被人把玩，性器插入没有知觉的手中间操弄毛线质感的袖套，还有人在他有些软肉的小腹上释放欲望。头昏脑胀的帕拉德不再反抗，任由男人摆布，目光涣散，只是不停地流泪，发出虚弱的气音。

“喂，这家伙不会被玩坏了？”“哪有这么快。”“是时候把他带出来了吧。”“不是吧，还真要这么做！”男人们爆发出一阵狂笑，对于帕拉德来说那些声音像是在水底听岸上的动静，扭曲且虚无。

“配合点，最好不要反抗，不然…”

“你们想干什么？！”

熟悉的声音把帕拉德拉回现实，不应该，他不应该在这里…顺着声源望去，看见的是宿主夹杂着震惊和愤怒的表情。一个男人反绑着他的手，推着他靠近正在被奸淫的帕拉德。

不要，不要看我，求求你…帕拉德被捏住脸，强行对向永梦那边。永梦感受到了帕拉德的羞耻、恐惧和痛苦，负面情感在心中爆发，压得他喘不过气。“放开他！！！”他不停嘶喊，想要向前跑去，却被痛击腹部，直不起腰来。“为什么，他现在不是很可爱吗？”正在后穴抽插的男人抽身退出，盘腿坐在地上，把重新开始挣扎的小病毒抱起来，对着永梦打开腿，露出发颤的小穴，两只指头把它撑开，白色的稠液混合血液流出来，带给帕拉德当众失禁的错觉。“你们这些混账…人渣！败类！！！”永梦的眼圈发红，脸色苍白，痛恨自己无能为力，只能在心中安抚受惊的病毒。“啧啧啧，猜猜这是几个人的量？”男人抱住帕拉德的腰，直直地肏入，还没有来得及流出的液体被剧烈的抽插打成粉色的泡沫。帕拉德不自然地高扬起头，这个体位让性器进入到了他不敢想象的深度，粗糙的手指在胸前碾过，按压电缆注入抑制程序，带来有节奏的电击。永梦在看我，在看这样的我…在宿主兼伴侣的医生眼前被强奸的病毒全身紧绷，徒劳晃动身体企图逃脱，结果只是被再次按回肉棒上。永梦的视线让感觉更加敏锐，欲望从卷曲的森林中间立起，不断淌出眼泪。“真骚，还会流水。你可真是好命啊，宝、生、医、生。”男人们哄笑起来，七手八脚地玩弄帕拉德的身体。帕拉德哭得失声，在心里恳求永梦闭上眼睛，至少不要去看，不要看这样乱七八糟的自己…

温热的液体泼洒在身上，随之而来的是浓郁的铁锈味。帕拉德抬头看去，只能看见一片鲜红。鲜红之中一个白色的身影靠近，把他从昏死的男人身上扶起来。帕拉德倒在身前的人怀里，那人用衣袖帮他擦去脸上的污痕。永梦。帕拉德张开干裂的唇呼唤他的宿主，却没能发出声音。他现在甚至哭不出声了。“我在。”永梦的声音异常低沉，就算不是与之同心帕拉德也能感受到他的怒火和憎恨。帕拉德试着感受宿主的感情，害怕从中发现哪怕一点对自己的厌恶。那是强烈得让人畏惧的情感。永梦把束缚住帕拉德的电缆全部卸下，检查右手的伤势。情况不容乐观，本就骨折了的手再被当做泄欲的工具，此时已经扭曲到了不可能的幅度。那只手应该是飞舞在游戏机上创造奇迹的手，会和他牵在一起的手，和他撞拳的、和他击掌的手……帕拉德感受到永梦的气息变了，带火的利齿软下来，变成哀伤的云雾。那是…悔恨，对无能为力的自己的悔恨。

帕拉德用完好的左手抚上永梦的脸，像是确认存在一样仔仔细细地上下抚摸，勉强地扯出一个笑容：“谢谢你，永梦。”永梦闻声，在眼眶中打转的泪水终于决堤，把沾上了各种污渍的白大褂盖在帕拉德身上，拥抱住他。帕拉德也哭出了声，身体无法控制地颤抖：“我好怕啊，永梦，我好痛…好痛…你在哪里，我好害怕……”孩童般哭泣着的病毒的声音击打着儿科医生的心，他抱紧抖成筛子的大男孩，给他顺背，亲吻颤动的眼帘，尽量平缓语气：“我在这里，我不会再离开你了，我一直都在…”

帕拉德趴在永梦怀里哭了很久，最后哭累了，昏昏沉沉地闭上眼。力气用尽的永梦抱不动体型比自己大不少的病毒，只好为帕拉德擦拭身体，裹上自己的白大褂，打电话拜托飞彩来接他们。在电话里大致解释完事情的经过后，永梦发现帕拉德在尝试把白大褂上的污渍抹去。“没关系的，回去洗一洗就好了。帕拉德现在就好好休息。”永梦握上帕拉德的左手，十指相扣，平日这个动作是最能安抚病毒的，此时却被帕拉德拍开。

“…永梦会讨厌我吗？”帕拉德小心翼翼地开口，声音很轻，说完后不敢看他，低着头看向自己扭曲的右手，大概有几个星期没办法打游戏了吧，如果永梦也讨厌他的话……

“你在想什么？帕拉德。”永梦的声音有些发颤，他俯下身把病毒抱得更紧了一点，“我永远、永远不会因为这种事讨厌你。”

“但是我很脏啊！”帕拉德带着哭腔，试图挣脱开永梦的拥抱，“这样的我已经——”

“帕拉德！！！”

永梦盯着帕拉德的眼睛，帕拉德看的很清楚，愤怒、痛恨和悔意都消失了，里面只有属于儿科医生的，温柔得可以让人哭出来的光芒。

“我爱你，帕拉德。你看，已经没事了。”永梦吻上帕拉德的唇，没有继续深入，只是安抚性地摩挲，“我说过了吧，我会在你身边，一直都会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 居然看完了，厉害


End file.
